


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by missblueeyes63



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old Married Couple, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: A tiny one-shot which wouldn't leave me alone. Soulmates.





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

His hips and knees not even close to what they once had been, he shuffled across the room. His hair white, yet still cut in the same military style he preferred, the gnarled fingers of his left hand reached up to run through his short locks in a well-worn habit. He stopped at her bedside and tears filled his blue eyes, though a lopsided grin formed as he stared down at his beauty.

He would never tire of gazing upon her. Many moons ago her brown hair turned gray, but the light continued to shine in her eyes. Her lashes fluttered open, and she smiled at him as she said, "Lay with me."

"Nowhere I'd rather be," he said. Unable to deny her anything, he lowered his aged body next to hers, sighing as her head nestled perfectly in his shoulder and her hand settled on his chest. This was his favorite place to be, and his hand moved to clasp hers as they both closed their eyes.

Hours later, Sadie, her daughter, her granddaughter, and her great-granddaughter all entered the bedroom in search of Sam and Jules … it was time to cut the cake on their seventy-fifth wedding anniversary. Sadie's eyes teared upon finding her beloved parents lying in each other's arms. No one would ever be able to determine whose heart stopped beating first, but everyone would agree one could not beat without the other … true soulmates who would never want to be parted from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my beloved late husband who would've been 56 years old today. Miss you, blue eyes.


End file.
